Another Christmas among men
by Anwaname
Summary: "Un Noël à Poudlard. Encore un. Un autre Noël parmi les hommes."


**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers d'HP appartient à Mme J.K. Rowling, je ne fais qu'écrire dessus. Je ne tire aucun profit de mes textes si ce n'est le plaisir de les savoir lu.**

_Décembre 1942_

C'était le matin de Noël. Ce jour-là, le jeune Jedusor avait été réveillé par une luminosité inhabituelle en cette sombre saison d'hiver. Il s'était extirpé des lourdes couvertures vertes et argent, et s'était dirigé lentement vers la fenêtre la plus proche. D'innombrables flocons blancs virevoltaient, et venaient doucement atterrir sur le sol et les toits de Poudlard, déjà recouverts d'un tapis de neige immaculée. Ce n'était pas le premier hiver qu'il passait à Poudlard - ce dernier datait de cinq ans déjà - mais il était toujours aussi fasciné par la danse gracieuse et éphémère de ces fragiles étoiles. Il aurait voulu qu'elles durent toujours. Après tout, ce qui était noble et beau devait durer, n'est-ce pas ? Tandis que la laideur et la faiblesse étaient vouées à disparaître, la perfection _devait_ être immortelle.

Des exclamations retentirent derrière lui.  
"Oh, de la neige ! Tu as vu ça, Matt ?

-Viens, je suis sûr que le lac est gelé ! Tu crois que le calamar géant est pris dans la glace ? "

Les deux élèves dévalèrent bruyamment les vieux escaliers de pierre, et leurs cris les accompagnèrent jusqu'à ce que le portrait qui gardait l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards se referme derrière eux en un grincement métallique.

Tom ferma brièvement les yeux, puis descendit à son tour du dortoir, avec un reniflement méprisant.

La salle commune était toute d'émeraude et d'argent, et des guirlandes en forme de serpents s'enroulaient paresseusement autour des hautes colonnes. Un immense sapin trônait au centre de la salle, décoré aux couleurs de la maison, sur lequel une multitude de bougies projetaient leur lueur dansante. Point de cantiques traditionnels ce matin-là, ni de bruyants chants populaires, mais une douce mélopée d'orgue, calme et majestueuse, qui faisait vibrer cet instant dans le cœur des jeunes Serpentards, dans l'esprit de grandeur sobre de leur antique Maison. Au pied de l'arbre, tradition millénaire, des dizaines de cadeaux au papier coloré attendaient les élèves, dont la plupart se trouvait déjà assis sur le grand tapis à motifs, et déballaient les paquets reçus en l'honneur de ce jour sacré pour tous, moldus comme sorciers, riches comme défavorisé, Sang-Purs comme Sang-Melés.

Tom, adossé au mur tapissé qui bordait les escaliers, observait ses condisciples, tout à leur joie et à leur bonheur. Il connaissait quelques uns des élèves assis autour de l'arbre.  
Klara Johns, 1ère année. Elle serrait contre son cœur un minuscule chaton noir qui avait bondi hors de la boîte en carton qu'elle venait d'ouvrir. Une petite idiote.

Sean O'Relly, un irlandais de 3ème année, qui déballait avec empressement un paquet de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue. Un garçon banal. Mais dans une partie d'échec, il est primordial de connaître jusqu'au nom du moindre pion qui la compose.

Neal Wayne, 6ème année, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il ôtait lentement le papier jaune qui recouvrait le "Traité des Origines : Du Moldu au Sorcier" qu'il venait de recevoir. Un garçon pas trop bête. Et dire qu'il osait s'afficher aux côtés de cette Gryffondor, Anne Robin ! Quel gâchis. À croire que tout ceux qui auraient pu se montrer digne de Salazar Serpentard finissaient par décevoir. Une véritable épidémie. Bah ! De toute façon, il n'était même pas un Sang-Pur.

Et il y avait cette fille, peut être de 6ème ou 7ème année. Adossée, dans la même position que lui, au mur opposé. Grande, mince, et blonde aux yeux bleus, elle n'était pourtant pas très belle. Son regard était glacial et ses traits durs n'étaient pas harmonieux. Il ignorait tout d'elle, si ce n'est qu'elle n'avait d'autre amie que Robin, la Gryffondor, il ignorait même son nom. Certainement une allemande. Il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire à Poudlard. Tom la fusilla du regard avant de rediriger son attention vers le centre de la salle. Il soupira.

Le bonheur est égoïste. Tom savait que, comme chaque année, aucun des paquets chamarrés ne porterait son nom. Qu'importe, il n'avait que faire de ces enfantillages. Non, lui avait des ambitions plus grandes, bien plus grandes. Un homme devait débarrasser le monde de ces parasites moldus et de leur engeance Sang-de-Bourbes. Et cet homme, ce serait lui. Ces moldus... Ils étaient partout ! Ils pullulaient, tels des insectes, et déambulaient parmi les sorciers, ignorants de leur propre infériorité. Des faibles... Mais lui, lui allait débarrasser les sorciers de cette dégénérescence. Il allait polir le monde jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parfait, éliminer la moindre erreur. Oui, lui, Voldemort, allait guérir cette terre.

"Serpensortia"

Le serpent qui gardait l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards siffla, dardant sa langue en direction du jeune Jedusor, avant de le laisser sortir en faisant pivoter le tableau.

Tom prit la direction des escaliers, afin de sortir des cachots et se rendre dans le Parc. Arrivé à la lourde porte de chêne noir qui gardait depuis toujours l'entrée de l'Ecole Poudlard, il fut tiré de ses pensées par une vois fluette.

"Maître Jedusor, Maître Jedusor !"

Il se retourna. Un - ou une - elfe de maison se précipitait vers lui, avant de trébucher sur la taie d'oreiller qui l'habillait, et de s'étaler de tout son long aux pieds du jeune Serpentard, un sourire béat collé sur le visage. Celui-ci le toisa, le regard dur.  
"Ne-m'apelle-pas-comme-ça !" siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Il haïssait ce nom, unique héritage de son moldu de père qui les avait abandonnés, lui et sa mère. Et elle en était morte. Mérope Gaunt, descendante directe de la noble lignée de Salazar Serpentard.

"Bien, Maître Tom, comme le voudra Maître Tom, Wendy est au service de Maître Tom !" lança joyeusement l'elfe de sa voix suraigüe -définitivement féminine - tandis qu'elle se relevait.

L'interpellé soupira. Ce prénom lui était tout aussi méprisable que son nom. Banal, commun. Mais, et sans qu'il sache très bien pourquoi, il ne réprimanda pas une deuxième fois la minuscule elfe à ses pieds.

Elle semblait plutôt jeune, et ses grandes oreilles, son petit nez et ses immenses yeux marrons lui donnaient l'air d'une souris. Une souris qui porterait une taie d'oreiller.

" Que veux-tu ?  
-Une élève a donné ceci à Wendy pour Maître Tom, Maître Tom."

La petite elfe lui tendit alors un paquet bleu, entouré d'un ruban vert.  
Il déglutit, et entreprit de déballer le présent. Une vague de sentiments contradictoires déferla alors en lui. Qui était cette élève, et que cherchait-elle à prouver ? Il n'avait jamais reçu de cadeau et s'élevait bien au dessus de ces considérations. Et lui envoyer un elfe, Merlin que c'était pathétique. Pourquoi pas un lutin pendant qu'elle y était ? Non mais qu'est ce qu'elle croyait, qu'elle allait le séduire en lui offrant le premier témoignage que quelqu'un s'intéressât à lui ? Quelle idiote.

Il s'agissait d'une figurine de bois représentant un voilier, sur lequel l'équipage ensorcelé s'affairait, lessivant le pont, réglant les voiles, vérifiant le cap. Il se souvint d'un des enfants qui partageaient son orphelinat. Il possédait une figurine quasiment identique. Un 3 trois-mâts, avec de longues voiles blanches, et un pont lambrissé et brillant. Mais dans son souvenir, l'équipage restait immobile. Evidemment. C'était moldu. C'avait été tout de même un bel objet. Avant qu'il ne le piétine sans état d'âme devant son propriétaire, qu'il avait menacé des pires souffrances s'il le dénonçait jamais.  
Coincé entre les deux mats miniaturisés, un morceau de parchemin y avait été joint. Tom le saisit précautionneusement, et le déplia.

"_On a tous droit à une enfance_"

D'un geste de la main, il renvoya l'elfe qui s'éloigna en sautillant le long du couloir décoré à outrance.  
Après s'être assuré qu'il était à présent seul dans le grand Hall, il glissa la figurine dans sa poche, et serra très fort le papier dans son poing.

~°o'o°~

_Octobre 1981_

Voldemort s'approcha du bambin aux cheveux noirs, dédaignant la femme allongée sur le sol, ses longs cheveux roux étalés telle une flamme vacillante.  
"Avada Kedavra !"  
Alors que le jet de lumière verte, après avoir rebondi sur le nourrisson, l'atteignait en pleine poitrine, celui qui se faisait désormais appeler Voldemort s'effondra sur le sol.

_"On a tous droit à une enfance"_


End file.
